


The Portrait

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: King Bee pays Nathania a visit...again.





	The Portrait

**_King Bee POV._ **

It was a beautiful night in Paris. As usual, I patrolled the city in search of danger.I did that for several hours ...

I landed on roof to rest. Everything seemed so quiet. The lights of the city could illuminated miles away.

I felt how an entire pressure of my shoulders stood up. I felt calm... it was a familiar feeling that made me think of a beautiful tomato that makes me blush every time I see her.

 _Let's pay her a visit!_ I thought.

I stood up and made my way to her home.

I landed on her ledge and knocked at her window. Nathania opened the window. I was surprised to see she was still awake.

 **Oh, good evening, King Bee.** She spoke to me as she stepped away to let me in her room.

 **Good** **evening beautiful!** I said with my usual smile of conqueror, and she giggled. Oh my god, I love her smile.

 **What are you doing here?** She asked me.

 **I came to see what my little red is doing.** I spoke as I approached her.

 **I'm fine ...** She said immersing herself.

I noticed that she had traces of paint on her hands and clothes. I looked around and noticed that before coming, she was working on one of her paintings.

I approached her office to see the painting better, but she stopped me, leaning in front of me and hiding behind her.

 **Come on, let me see it.** I said.

 **No! ... I mean ... it's not ready yet ...** She said.

 **Please!** I gave her some puppy eyes and she could not resist. She gave me the plague.

I was shocked. It was a portrait with ... with me! I mean ... not the real me but King Bee.

Nathania, this is amazing!

 **Really?** She asked me shyly.

**Yeah!**

**I ... I can give you when you dry out ...**

**Seriously! Thank you Nath!** I kissed her cheek.

Her face became more red than her hair.

 **I should go. It's late and you have to rest.** I said.

 **Alright ... goodnight!** She said.

 **Goodnight.** I winked before I went out the window and disappeared into the darkness of the night with smile on my face.


End file.
